


Confession

by SongsOfStarlight (Purply101)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn, shy nervous Yanjun, teasing Zhangjing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purply101/pseuds/SongsOfStarlight
Summary: Having just realized his feelings for Zhangjing, Yanjun chooses a time and day when he knew (or thought he knew) that no one was home to practice his confession. Yanjun doesn't know when he'll confess, but he definitely wants to be ready when he finally decides to do so.Little did he know, he wasn't the only one at home. And Zhangjing may or may not have heard him.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ *waves* This was my first time writing a fanfic, so don’t expect too much? (This wasn’t proofread.) I wrote this back in January, and I was going to post it then, but then I deleted it because I got embarrassed. xD After revisiting my Google Drive docs, I found this and thought: why not? (Please don't laugh at my poor attempts in writing Zhangjun flirting...)

_Alright. I can do this._ Yanjun takes a deep breath and look into the mirror.

“No matter what I try to do, I just can’t stop thinking about you. Wherever I’m at, whatever I do, I would often wonder how nice it would be if you’re with me. I can’t stay mad at you for long. Your presence makes me feel at home. I don’t want you to see the ugly sides of me but for some reason, I’d like to think that you won’t run away even if you do. And even though I don’t know if I’m capable, I want to protect you from all the bad things in the world. The way your eyes glint when they’re looking at me makes me want to do all that I can to keep that brightness alive. You mean the world to me and I hope you feel the same way about me too.”

When he finishes letting all his thoughts out, Yanjun sighs and buries his face into his hands.

_Only if I can tell him all this. Only if I can tell him how I feel._

But the thought of actually telling Zhangjing how he feels makes him scared.

_What if he doesn’t like me back? What if I make things awkward by telling him how I feel? What if he can’t even act normally around me after I confess? What if we can’t even stay as friends?_

Yanjun cannot even bring himself to imagine how his life would be without Zhangjing in it. Just thinking about it makes Yanjun feel miserable and completely devastated. Yanjun continue to agonize over how he wished he was braver so that he would actually have the courage to face Zhangjing and tell him how he really feels. That is, until his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door.

“Yanjun?”

Yanjun freezes.

That voice.

He recognizes that voice anytime and anywhere.

It’s the voice that soothes him when he has trouble falling asleep. It’s the voice that he dreams about waking up to and saying goodnight to.

It’s the voice of the person that he’s so hopelessly in love with.

“Uh-- Yanjun, are you in there?”

 _Shoot._ He was so immersed in thinking about how lovely Zhangjing’s voice is that he forgot to answer.

_I should have checked all the rooms, every corner, and every cabinet before I started my confession. What was I thinking?_

Yanjun takes a breath as calmly as he could before turning around to open the door.

“Yes, I am. Sorry,” Yanjun says as he walks out of the bathroom.

Zhangjing shrugs casually with a small smile. “I was just wondering if you fell asleep or fainted in the bathroom or something, that’s all.”

“Thank you for your concern.” Yanjun can’t help but smile seeing Zhangjing’s smile.

Despite Yanjun’s seemingly calm (adoring Zhangjjng) smile, he still wonders if by any chance Zhangjing heard what he confessed out loud in the bathroom when he thought no one was home.

By the look on Zhangjing’s face and how he’s acting, perhaps he didn’t hear anything. However, Yanjun can’t always tell how Zhangjing’s feeling or what he’s thinking.

Yanjun clears his throat and Zhangjing turns to look at him from the kitchen counter while he was just getting something to drink.

“So, um, did you,” Yanjun shifts his eyes to the side, “maybe...perhaps, possibly—“

“Possibly what?” Zhangjing says after taking a sip from his orange juice.

“—heardwhatIsaidinthebathroomearlier?” Yanjun shifts his eyes back to Zhangjing and lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Zhangjing blinks, looking at him blankly, but then bursts into a small fit of laughter. “What?”

 _Oh great, what have I gotten myself into? Why did I open my mouth?_ Yanjun mentally facepalms himself.

Yanjun sighs and tries to laugh it off. “Nothing. I was just wondering if you...uh…wanted to watch a movie--or something?”

Yanjun quickly adds, “If you have time, that is. --And you don’t have to give me an answer right away, of course. Just—“

“Sure,” Zhangjing interrupts Yanjun with an amused smile.

Zhangjing quickly adds, to assure Yanjun that he'd like to spend more time with him, “I’d love that.”

_This side of Yanjun is kind of cute._

~~~

“Here,” Yanjun hands a bag of caramel popcorn to Zhangjing after they chose their seats in the movie theater.

Zhangjing took it with a surprised look on his face. “Thanks. How did you know I like caramel popcorn?”

Yanjun smiles, his dimples showing the slightest, “How could I not?”

The movie starts playing but Yanjun can’t help but keep glancing towards Zhangjing. Even though they’ve been to the movies many times before, it somehow feels different this time. Perhaps it’s because it’s the first time after he admitted to his feelings to himself.

Soon enough, Zhangjing notices Yanjun’s occasional glances towards him every now and then. But he didn’t turn to meet his gaze until he thought of something to say about the movie.

_Did he figure out that I heard him?_

~~~

“So what did you _really_ say before you spontaneously changed your question to ask me to see a movie?” Zhangjing asks Yanjun as they walk back to the car.

Yanjun’s eyes widened as he stops in his tracks. “Wha—what?”

“You’re stuttering again.” Zhangjing doesn’t even try to suppress his teasing yet somewhat knowing smile. “And I’m pretty sure you heard what I said.”

“You heard me, didn’t you?” Although it’s dark, the faint glow of the lampposts is just enough to show the slight redness on Yanjun’s cheeks.

Zhangjing hums while pretending to be thinking about what Yanjun’s saying. “Hear what? What did you think I may or may not have heard?”

Immediately noticing Zhangjing’s act, Yanjun starts to protest but was cut-off by Zhangjing’s question.

“Did you want me to hear what you said?”

And maybe it was the way that Zhangjing looked under the moonlight, or maybe it was the voice inside of Yanjun’s head. That was perhaps the moment that Yanjun thought to himself that this was it.

He suddenly didn’t feel so nervous anymore. All he could think about was: _I like you._

The voice inside his head repeats everything that he was afraid of if he confesses and Zhangjing doesn’t reciprocate his feelings. But Yanjun didn’t listen to them. Not now. Not at that moment.

It was as if his body is moving on its own. Yanjun steps closer to Zhangjing and places his arms around his waist. Yanjun studies Zhangjing’s eyes, as if asking him if this was okay.

Zhangjing gasped when he realized that Yanjun’s hands were actually wrapping around his waist, but as if on instinct, he wraps his own arms around Yanjun’s neck. His eyes meets Yanjun’s gaze, as if telling him that this is more than okay.

“Yes,” Yanjun admits with a slight shake in his voice. “I wanted to tell you that I like you.”

“I know,” Zhangjing beams so brightly that Yanjun wonders how it’s even possible when they’re out here, under the dark night sky. “I like you too.”

And with their confessions, Yanjun leans towards Zhangjing, closing the distance that’s between him and the one who have his heart.

Yanjun’s dimple smile deepened when Zhangjing kisses him back.

~~~

A few days later

The two of them were sitting on the couch. Yanjun suddenly looks up from reading his book. Zhangjing, who had his feet propped up on the arms of the sofa and was resting his head on Yanjun’s lap, does the same when he sensed Yanjun’s movement.

“If you knew that I was hopelessly confessing my feelings for you, then why did you ask?”

Zhangjing breaks into a smile and winks at Yanjun. “I just thought I’d help you out a little. You sounded like you were having a bit of a hard time.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I gotta confess something (haha *knows it's not funny but laughs anyways--at myself*): I actually didn't plan on writing this? I kind of just have this line stuck in my head and feel the need to write it down; but before I knew it, I was on my way to writing a lot more lines. 
> 
> I actually haven't written something in a while--like an actual piece of work. (I have thought of some prompts though; I submitted some of them to Nine of Cups.) I've actually been wanting to write a fic for a long time now and at the time, Zhangjun just really inspired me and made me want to write an actual fanfic.
> 
> If you want to fangirl with me about Zhangjun, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/VoiceOfAngel919)~
> 
> By the way, to whoever might’ve read this: please comment and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear any thoughts or suggestions, such as how to better write the story. (I'm sorry for writing such a long note... Thanks to whoever read this far~)


End file.
